


The perfect present

by macchajun



Series: Of Mistletoe and Christmas Miracles [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macchajun/pseuds/macchajun
Summary: It's christmas eve, and Sho still hasn't found the perfect gift for Satoshi
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Series: Of Mistletoe and Christmas Miracles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568545
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The perfect present

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of the five stories in my christmas series "Of mistletoe and christmas miracles". In this I'll challenge myself to write fluff one shots of my top 5 pairings, and the last work of the series will be posted on christmas.
> 
> We're starting from my favorite pair number 5, yama!!
> 
> Unbeta-ed but enjoy!

Before he knew it, it was already mid December. Almost every store everywhere already decorated their stores with Christmas decorations. The streets filled with falling snow, and the air has become even more colder than before.

It was christmas eve, but Sho still hasn't found the perfect birthday present for Satoshi. He knew the man loves fishing and buying a fishing rod or lures are perfect for him, but he wanted to buy him something else, something that'll last forever, even longer than fishing rods or even lures.

But he's out of luck, everything he sees didn't quite catch his eyes. He tried asking Jun, Nino, and even Aiba, but even all those stuff didn't seem to bring any impression to him. He also tried asking his other friends, some are married, yet he still hasn't found it.

He sighed, before he continued walking on the streets of Shibuya, looking through the store's window. 

It was almost eleven, and the wind gradually become colder as the night slowly creeping in. He needed to hurry up so he can go home, he knew Satoshi will be worried about him and he didn't want to do that. So he hurried up walking through the streets, passing the same stores for the nth time, hoping to find some good stuff that he didn't notice before. 

But he did not. In the end, he ended up with a simple white frame that he's not willing to give to Satoshi. He gave up and went back home instead, hoping that Satoshi will forget about christmas present so he can buy one instead when they're going out. 

It was a few minutes past eleven when he arrived in front of their shared apartment. He could still hear the tv sound so he guessed that Satoshi is still awake. He opened the door before he entered and closing it behind him.

"Welcome back"

"I'm home"

He took off his shoes before taking off his coat and his fluffy scarf that Satoshi made for his birthday last year. He hoped Satoshi won't ask him for what purpose he had went home late today. He's embarrassed because he still hasn't got the present yet.

So he casually walked up to Satoshi who was drawing on his sketchbook while his favorite fishing program is playing in the background, he saw a glimpse of his drawing but couldn't quite get what the drawing was.

"What are you drawing?" Sho asked, before he cuddled up next to Satoshi on their couch.

"Us"

Sho frowned. It must be his christmas present, now he wishes that he can also draw so he can give him a drawing for christmas. But Sho's art skills are questionable and hilarious, it took Jun, Aiba and Nino two months to get over his drawing of totoro.

_ "That's a snowman right?"  _

_ "No, it's not. I told you it's totoro" _

At that time Satoshi was only laughing, he didn't tease him and simply smiling every time that particular artwork is mentioned, so he was thankful of that. But the trio were teasing him too much that he's afraid of picking up his pencil, or even just thinking about drawing.

"That's good" he said after he snapped out, his hand reaching out for Satoshi's head and leaned it to his shoulder. Satoshi only hummed while he continued drawing. The drawing started to look like them, and as he continued drawing he pouted, remembering his plain present that's not good enough to give to Satoshi.

They stayed quiet on the couch, well Satoshi has always been the quiet one. He prefers the comforting, peaceful silence, and Sho couldn't agree more, though Sho is not a really big fan of silence it self. But he thinks it's worth a try.

He was in too deep with his thoughts that he didn't realize that Satoshi was already finished, and already put his sketchbook aside, and now caressing Sho's cheek. Sho looked at him who's smiling, his smile alone warms the air around them. He smiled back before reaching for his lips to give a quick kiss. 

He frowned again before burying his face on Satoshi's neck.

The thing is, Satoshi never pushed someone to talk, he'll be there instead as a calming presence and patiently wait for them to open up when they felt like it. Satoshi was never the one who pry into someone's life in the first place. Having him as his boyfriend is something he's very grateful about, he could use a calming presence to get him through his day.

"I'm sorry" Sho ended up saying. Satoshi stroke his hair with his hands in a very calming motion. He holds him closer to be even warmer in this chilly night. Satoshi took his blanket from behind Sho and covered themselves as best as he could despite the blanket can only fit one person.

"It's almost christmas in just a few minutes and I still haven't gotten you a present. All I have on me was nothing more than a plain frame" Sho confessed although he didn't want to.

But he could feel Satoshi's body shook a little, when he looked up Satoshi was chuckling. He was confused, what was so funny about, Sho was feeling down because of this and he should've known that.

"Isn't it perfect then?" 

Satoshi pushed Sho away from him gently to grab his sketchbook. He still didn't get what he meant at all but he grab the frame that he just bought from his bag. Satoshi ripped off the drawing of the two of them that he drew before, and took the frame from Sho's hand.

"It's a perfect match Sho-chan, thank you" 

Satoshi held the frame in front of Sho, it holds the drawing that he made for him that surprisingly fits perfectly in the frame he brought for him. Now he realized and he couldn't be even happier. He smiled, before he took the frame from his hands and looked at it thoroughly.

"Thank you, Satoshi-kun" he gave him a quick, sweet kiss, earning a tight hug from him.

He put that on the table before cuddling even closer to him, he now realized too, the clock strikes twelve right on time. He smiled, knowing his simple, plain christmas present turns out to be a special present.

"Merry christmas, Sho" 

"Merry christmas, Satoshi"

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to be as fluff as I can in the next time.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
